The Cinnamini Monster
The gang goes looking for some cinnamini to finish a dish, but they all end up shrunken and stuck in a tree playing board games with a Cinnamini Monster. ''' Plot Mung and the gang goes out on a journey to find a cinnamini tree to make a dish. They went through waters and through the forest. They find the cinnamini tree, and Mung is about to suck in the tree, but Chowder got in the way so Schnitzel swithes the vaccuum to blow which sends Chowder bumping into the tree which shrinks him. The cinnamini tree is actually a home to a lone cinnamini monster which brings Chowder into his house. Mung begs the monster to give Chowder back to them, but the monster just shut the blinds. While in the tree, Chowder knows that the monster is lonely when the monster plays lonely music and when Chowder sees pictures of the cinnamini monster without a friend. The monster invites Chowder to a game of Apology which has a long list of rules But then Chowder asks if there's something else the monster cries. Chowder decided to go get help, and gets help from Mung Daal. He blows at Mung which shrinks Mung and making Schnitzel sneeze. Mung was terrified at the monster at first, but Chowder says that the cinnamini monster is a shut in But Mung wanted to get home but after Chowder tells him about the monster the monster begins to blubber. He plays the board game with the monster and the monster wins the game. Mung and Chowder tries to escape, but the cinnamini monster switches board games. Mung tries to tell the monster that they should go, but the monster holds up a rule that says nobody is allowed to leave the monster's house until they beat the monster at his own game. Mung calls on Schnitzel and also shrinks him. Schnitzel picks a peise but the monster gets rid of them and demands that he pick the burned toast. and chose a card from the chest of dreams which only reads Radda Radda Radda. The monster switches board games again so Mung calls Truffles up who is fascinated by the board game. They begin to play against each other, and after a long day of the game, Truffles finally won, but instead of letting them go, the monster switches to another board game, locks the door, and swallows the key as well. Which means that Mung and the gang are stuck with the monster for a long time, maybe forever. and the episode ends with Mung, Chowder, Schinzel, Truffles, and The Cinnmini monster in a new frame with picture saying Just the 5 of us! with the monster making a peace sign. '''Trivia 1. When Mung says the they'll never get out of the house Chowder says the the monsters almost out of snacks he then says in child-like British voice: "I'm Hungry Mung. (Mom) I really am!" This is a renfrence to 101 Dalmaitsions when mung said the monster rolled a 73 actually it was 72 how can shnitzel sneeze when he has no nose? When chowder was first in the cinimini monster's house when chowder was throwing plates at him the shades on the window had no key hole but when chowder,mung,shnitzel,and truffles were leaving the window did have a key hole Category:episodes